Homestuck Murder Mystery
by That Honking Gamzee Over There
Summary: Roxy's murder looks like a suicide. Only Jake, Dirk, Jane, Terezi, and Sollux believe it's a murder. ? I don't know how to write a description.


== Be the upset Lalonde.

You are Roxy Lalonde. Why are you upset, you ask yourself? You don't know. Nobody knows. But you've been depressed and your problem is that you don't know why. It's midnight and you find yourself sitting on a rooftop, a bottle of vodka beside you. Your legs are hanging off the edge of the building and you overlook the traffic below. Yourstomach gets an uneasy feeling and the thought of you falling didn't help. What do you decide to do? Move away from the edge of course. You scoot back a few inches and stand up. Looking at the view was relaxing. This is your hideout, the place you come to escape from life and its troubles. You go turn around to head back down and inside but you are stopped by someone. It was a guy. He gripped on to your arm tightly. You couldn't see his face for two reasons. It was dark and because you are now falling down the side of the tall building. The guy pushed you. You close your eyes._ 'Wake up. Please wake up. I'm dreaming. I'm okay. I'm not gonna get hurt. I'm happy. This is just a dream. I'm'_- You hit the ground. Your breathing stops. The last thing you could hear was screams from the people on the street. And the blood slowly draining from your head.

== Be the emotionally distressed Jane.

You are now Jane Crocker and in fact can't be Roxy anymore because she is dead. You're crying and running to your friend Dirk to break the horrible news. You run into his house and straight to his bedroom.

"Jane what the fuc- What happened?!" Dirk looks up at you with a confused expression. "D-DIRK I- ROXY-" You threw yourself into his arms and sobbed into his chest. He pulled you up by your arms into his lap, allowing you to wrap your arms around him. "Jane! Jane calm down! Tell me what happened! What's up with Roxy?!" You can't tell. You're having trouble thinking. Everything is happening so fast. You are breathing between sobs making it hard to even talk. Dirk begins to pap your back and you finally get yourself together. "Ro-Roxy.. She.." You start to break down sobbing again. You didn't want to be the one to break the news. In fact you didn't have to. Jake English, one of your closest friends, did it for you. "Dirk! Oh god did you hear what happened to Roxy? She jumped off a building!" He wasn't crying but you could hear sorrow in his voice. You sit up, wiping your eyes. You had to correct his statement. "Jake no! S-She didn't jump! She couldn't have.. She's not like that!"

Dirk looked up at Jake. "Why would she jump off the building? Roxy isn't like that. She wouldn't just.. jump." He frowned and shook his head. "It was made to look like a suicide." Jake nodded, a look of concern on his face. "You have a point. Roxy isn't suicidal. We need to figure out what really happened." You look over to Jake and sniffle. "I know who to go to. Her name is Terezi Pyrope. She's like the best detective I know." You slide off of Dirk's lap and take off your glasses, wiping the lens' on your shirt. It was agreed. You all were going to see Terezi.

== Be the greatest detective in the city of Skaia.

You are now the greatest detective in the city of Skaia. Also known as Terezi Pyrope. But that doesn't matter as long as you know you're the best. You are in your office spinning around on your swivel chair awaiting cases that need to be solved. After all who else can solve them but you? That's right! Nobody. Someone knocking on the door. You roll your way over to the door. The door swings open before you can touch it. Someone is desperate for a case to be solved.

"Terezi I need your help." A familiar voice says. You recognize the voice right away. "Jane! What's up?" She seems sad. Not by her facial expressions which you can't see. In fact you can't see anything! You're blind remember? But that won't stop you! You think she has other people with her. Two of them. "Uh Terezi.. Roxy was.. Murdered.." You gasp. Who could do such a cruel thing? You have to find out yourself. With the help of your partner, of course! You both call yourselves Trollcops.. Even though you're all human and you knew this from the moment you joined the police force.

"Jane I'm really sorry to hear about that. And because I love you like family I'm gonna work on this one until it's solved! No sleep for me. Sleep is for the weak!" You spin around in your office chair. What kind of messed up person hasn't spun around in an office chair? Also what kind of person hasn't rolled around just for fun on one of these things? Oh who cares about these questions? These can be answered later. A case needs to be solved! You push a strand of your jet black hair out of your face and roll back to your desk. "Sit down and I'll start on the case right away!"

== Be that one guy Terezi calls her partner.

You are now that one guy. Oh that's right, you have a name too! Your name is Sollux Captor. You're a hell of a detective (And you have the best partner anyone could have in the police force.) and justice is kind of your thing. That's obvious though. You've been in the police force with Terezi since you can remember. She's like your best friend.

You sit in your apartment on your laptop scrolling through Tumblr. Because that's what off-duty detective slash police officers do right? Nah. You just have nothing better to do. You roll off your bed and close your laptop because your phone is ringing. You always answer your phone even if it's at 3 in the morning. When you pick up the phone, you are not disappointed to hear your partner's voice.

"Hey TZ whats up?" You speak with a small lisp. You've had it since you were a child. People would make fun of you and mock you for it. Well look at you now. You probably have a better job than those assholes. "Sollux, you know Jane's friend Roxy Lalonde right?" You nod. Wait- She can't even see you. She's blind and also because you're not in the same room as her. "Yeah I think I've talked to her once." This has never occurred to until now, but Roxy has really pointy hair.

You hear about Roxy and how she was murdered. Shame. What kind of sick fuck would do something to someone so innocent? (And smart too, you think to yourself. She was really good with computers like you.) "I'll be over as fast as I can" You toss the phone on your bed and change into your police uniform. Before you can even finish putting your shirt on, your phone starts to ring. You look over to see who's calling. The screen says 'Incoming call from Eridan'. Psh, no thank you. You let it ring. The ringtone sounds way better than his voice anyway. You put on your 3D glasses, the kind with the blue and red lenses. They're prescription glasses though. What kind of fool would wear 3D glasses for no reason? You laugh to yourself because you lie. These are not prescription glasses. You just think they look cool.

You shove your keys in your pocket and head out. You don't worry about locking your door because nobody can find it. And it's not like you have anything worth stealing. Some cool music starts playing and there is a buzzing feeling on your leg- oh right. That's your phone. You decide to answer it anyway. Big mistake. It was Eridan calling again. You sigh loudly. "Eridan what the fuck do you want and make this quick I have a case I have to take care of." You hear a snicker and then it cuts off. What a jackass. Ten seconds wasted. You just walk there because your apartment is just a block away from the police station.

"Sollux is that you?" Terezi obviously knew you were coming. "Yeah. So let's get started on this case." You look over to Jane. She was trying her best not to cry and her two friends were comforting her. At least she isn't a sobbing mess on the floor.


End file.
